


Jealous Mate

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk/Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 15





	Jealous Mate

Over the next month, you grew more anxious as well as excited at the fact that you won’t be going for you next round of the shot. You just hoped Kirk still felt the same. You knew it might not happen right away, but you also knew it would be worth any wait you had.

As you heard Leonard on the Bridge that morning, you were worried that he wouldn’t approve, despite the fact that you didn’t care what he thought in the beginning. He had finally come around to you being with Kirk, but would he go back to ignoring you because of this?

Before you got off the shot, you wanted to run it by your brother first. He was the medical professional, after all. You quickly formulated a plan to go visit him after working hours, and found yourself nervous again. However, you didn’t want Kirk to join you in case Leonard did get angry.

* * *

Bones was doing some reports in his quarters when you knocked. Frowning, he went to open the door and feared the worse when he saw you. “Is everything okay?!” He panicked. 

You nodded. “Yeah, I just needed to talk to you.”

He let out a breath. “I’m assuming about something serious?” He let you in, motioning to his table. 

“Pretty serious, yeah.” You agreed. “We want to stop my birth control.”

Bones looked at you, then arched an eyebrow. “You mean you guys are actually going to try for…” 

Biting your lip, you nodded quickly. “Yeah. We decided about a month ago, but seeing as I’m due for my upcoming shot…”

Bones took a moment to soak it in, while he wanted to be furious, he knew you were coming to him for advice. “I know I’m not one to talk, but wouldn’t you want to be married first?” 

“We’re mated, and he’s MY mate...I don’t really see it as a big deal, honestly.” You told him honestly. 

He nodded, thinking some more. “And you’re fine with being on a ship? Starfleet might not let you stay on board if they find out.” 

“Kirk hasn’t mentioned anything about that, and wasn’t he born right after his mother being on a ship with his father? And his father wasn’t Captain for long.” You countered, not wanting to fight, but wanting to talk through whatever was going to bother him.

He hummed. “Yeah you have a point there. Have you thought about discussing it with Ma?” 

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you not only as my brother, but as the head of MedBay.” You told him. “I already know what Mom would say, and so do you!” You teased.

He made a face. “True.” He then looked at you. “I’m not a certified OB-GYN.” 

You slowly nodded. “I did not think of that…” You noted. “I’ll talk to Kirk about that, see what he says.” You wanted him to know that you thought of his opinion.

Leonard nodded. “I guess all my concerns have been answered.” 

“I just was scared you’d be furious and hate us again.” You admitted.

He shook his head. “It is your life. I got to tell you though. A kid is hard.” 

“I know. I mean, not first hand, but that’s kinda one thing everyone knows, isn’t it?” You chuckled lightly. 

He nodded. “They won’t let a kid on board.” He looked at you. “Even if it is the Captain’s kid. You’ll have to be a stay at home mom.” 

“Now you’re just trying to appeal to my sense of ‘not a normal Omega’.” You half teased, as you knew that would be one thing that would make you doubt yourself for a moment.

He nodded, then shrugged. “Just bracing you for your fate.” He also half joked. 

Hearing him say it like that, your heart sunk. You knew he wasn’t really supporting you. He was saving himself an argument. “Thanks, Leonard.” You got up. “I'm gonna go relax.” You motioned to the door.

Bones sighed, standing. “C’mere.” He opened his arms, bringing you into a hug. “You’re gonna be a great parent no matter what, okay? I just don’t want you to end up like me.” 

You hugged him back and sighed. “Afraid to live your life and blocking off any chance of someone who might make you happy?” You glanced at him when you pulled away. “I want you to be happy, too, Leonard.”

“I don’t think it’s in the cards for me anymore, sweetheart.” He sighed, ruffling your hair. 

“Because you’re so damn grumpy.” You swatted his hand from your hair. “Smile once in awhile.” You poked his side.

He cracked a smile. “I do. You’re just not there to see.” 

You shook your head. “I’m not sure how to feel about that…” You teased. “But, I’ll let you get back to whatever boring thing you were doing.”

He made a face. “Reports.” He chuckled. “So you’re not wrong.” He led you out. “Let me know what Jim says?” 

“Of course.” You nodded before exiting his room, and making your way to your own.

Kirk was waiting with dinner, working on his own reports. When you walked in, he looked up at you. “Was wondering where you were.” 

You shrugged. “Went to talk to Leonard for a few.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Everything okay?” 

You sat down and pulled off your boots. “Yeah, my next shot was due soon, though.” You explained. “I just wanted to talk to him as my brother, and as the head of MedBay before we start trying.” 

Kirk nodded. “Well that’s good, then. Right?” 

“Yeah.” You started. “He tried giving me every reason why it might not work. I think that he just wanted to make sure I was sure.” 

He shrugged. “None of his business anyway really.” He was looking at his PADD.

Moving closer to him, you kissed his neck. “I know, I was honestly just afraid he’d hate us again. I was hoping to avoid that.”

“I know.” He touched the hand that you wrapped around him. “So no shot this week?” He looked up at you. 

“No shot this week.” You grinned. “He did make a point to tell me that he's not a trained OB-GYN, and that Starfleet won't let a kid on board, so I'll be at home.”

Kirk blinked. “We...don't have one.”

You nodded. “It is a concern.” 

“It can’t be that hard to get one. I mean, I’m a Starfleet captain.” He shrugged. “That alone should help.”

You nodded. “But then they’d know that there is a pregnancy on board right?” 

“I don't think that would matter. My mother was pregnant with me on board.” He pointed out. 

You nodded. “That’s what I told Leonard.” You carefully maneuvered onto his lap. “I think we can make it work.” 

Kirk chuckled lightly, running his hands up your thighs. “I know we can.”

“I just want to make sure you’re sure. I can’t do it without you.” You leaned your forehead against his. 

“Oh, I’m sure, Omega.” He kissed you deeply. “I can’t wait to see you and know you’re carrying my pup.” 

You shivered at that. “Then I guess we’re good to go.” You smirked. 

He grinned at that. “I never thought that I’d reach this point in my life, honestly. Never thought I’d find a mate, let alone MY mate. Never thought I’d be so excited to start a family, either.” He cupped your cheek.

You smiled and leaned into his touch. “Me either, and you’re the perfect mate, and will be the best father.” 

Hearing that, you saw the pride in his eyes. He also had a blush tinting his cheeks and smiled as he kissed you. 

* * *

Your days continued much as they had been, and while you knew you might not get pregnant right away, you couldn’t help but hope. Kirk would kiss your stomach ‘for luck’ every morning when you got dressed, making you giggle.

You had heard that you would feel it in your biology when you’d be pregnant, but you still had hope either way. You’d also heard that your mate would be able to tell, as well, and honestly couldn’t wait for that moment. 

Walking onto the Bridge one morning, you frowned as you heard your brother and mate fighting. 

“You told me to find someone, I did.” Bones hissed. “So, what’s your problem?!”

Kirk shrugged. “I just don’t think she’s a good fit for you, Bones. That’s all.” 

Bones narrowed his eyes at his friend as you walked over. “Issues, guys?” You asked, looking between the two.

Kirk would’ve preferred to not say anything but Bones beat him to it. “I’m going on a date tonight, and Jim doesn’t approve.” Your brother looked at you. 

Your eyebrows went up in surprise. “Well, I’m happy for you, Leonard.” You told him before looking at Kirk. “Why don’t you approve?”

Kirk swallowed thickly. “She just doesn’t seem like a good fit for him.” 

Bones scoffed. “She’s a leading tech in engineering!” 

“If he likes her, than I say go for it. We were hoping he’d meet someone, so I’m surprised you’re not cool with it.” You noted.

Kirk just clenched his jaw, trying to think of something to say. 

“I’m going on that date tonight.” Bones nodded then walked away and off the Bridge. . 

You noted how tense Kirk seemed and rubbed his back for a moment. “It’ll be fine.”

He relaxed under your touch. “Yeah, I’m sure it will be.” 

You smiled, happy for your brother. “So did he ask, or did she?” 

“She did!” He huffed, nearly fuming. 

You raised your eyebrows again. “Okay. I’m gonna be at my station, I’m sorry you’re upset with this.” You walked back to your seat. Why was he so upset with this? He was acting like this was the worst thing in the world. Maybe he knew something you didn’t, and figured if you met her yourself you’d probably feel the same. 

The rest of the shift he seemed off, and even surprised you when he didn’t hint at skipping dinner like he normally did. Most nights you told him that you did need to eat, especially to keep healthy in case you got pregnant. However, he went right to the dining hall, and got his dinner.

Kirk kept eyeing a particular table, making you glance over at it. You spotted a few pretty ladies, and swallowed. “What’s at that table?” 

Kirk shook his head. “Nothing, just zoning out.” He gave you an apologetic smile. 

“At the same table, for all of dinner?” You countered.

Kirk was going to come up with a lame excuse, but he didn’t have to. You saw your brother leaving with one particular girl. You hummed and stood, walking over, eager to meet her. “Yes, sis?” Leonard greeted you. 

“I just wanted to come say hi and meet your date.” You smiled.

Leonard nodded. “This is Bella. Bella this is my sister.” 

The woman smiled wide. “You can call me Bell.” She held out her hand. “I’ve heard good things about you from Scotty.” 

You shook her hand and chuckled. “Well, that’s a plus.” You noted, wondering what Kirk could have against her.

She chuckled. “Any tips on how to woo your bro? It took him months to say yes.” 

Leonard groaned, but you could tell he liked her by the lack of frown on his face. 

You chuckled. “I have no idea. I’m just glad he said yes.” You glanced at him. “We’ve been telling him to find someone to make him happy.”

Bell awed. “And you chose me?” She nudged him, giggling as he cracked a smile. She turned to you and smiled. “Maybe we can hang sometime? If your brother doesn’t dump me tonight.” She joked. 

“I’d like that!” You nodded. “I won’t keep you, though. Have a good time tonight. You!” You snapped at your brother playfully. “Be. Fun.” 

Bell snorted. “Fun.” She teased him before waving at you as they left the hall. 

You smiled as you watched them, humming as you walked back to Kirk. “Okay, spill. You must know something I don’t. She’s a sweetheart.” 

Kirk shook his head. “Nope.” 

You just arched a brow. “Should I be worried about her hurting Leonard?” 

“Not that I know of.” He shrugged. “It’s fine, can we just not talk about it?”

You wanted to fight it, but nodded, going back to eating. Something was going on, and it bothered you that he was shutting you out. You stayed quiet the remainder of the evening, itching to say something when he was getting ready for bed that night. When he crawled into bed, you moved over and put your head on his chest. You sighed as neither of you spoke and fell asleep with a sour taste in your mouth that night. 

It wasn’t until your brother approached you the next morning that you finally got what pissed Kirk off. “Hey, Leonard.” You waved, trying to brush off the feeling of your mate not touching you.

“I figured out why Jim is heated.” He was chuckled, obviously amused. 

“And that's because…?” You urged.

“He used to like Bella.” He snorted. “He asked her out for months.” 

It took you a second to let that sink in. “So, he's jealous?!” 

“Yeah. Of me.” He laughed. “Can you believe it? Me!” 

You shot him a look. “Glad you're amused.” You sighed, shaking your head. “Think of I feel!”

His smile faded. “Jim is just being Jim, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“I can’t counter that without making you feel weird, so I’ll just say ‘ha!’” You blushed, leaving him be and going to sit at your station. Why would Kirk be jealous if he already had a mate? One that he was trying to start a family with? 

Uhura noted your expression and put her hand on your shoulder. “Hey, whatever it is, you’ll be okay.”

You smiled gratefully at her and nodded, diving deep into your work for the day. As it came time for dinner, you realized that you weren’t all that hungry, so you chose to tell Kirk you were heading to your quarters.

“Want me to bring dinner?” He frowned, worried. 

Shrugging, you sighed. “That’s up to you. Or would you rather stare at Bella in the dining room?”

He raised his eyebrows. “Where did  _ that _ come from?”

“I know why you have an issue with Leonard seeing Bella. Because you wanted her, and she turned you down.” You told him. “For months. Now you’re all pissy over him getting to go on a date with her!”

“Whoa, whoa, you’re accusing me of liking Bella?” He frowned, looking offended.

“I’m saying you’re jealous because she turned you down and now she is seeing Leonard.” You pointed out. “Yesterday at dinner, you barely looked away from her damn table. Last night you didn’t say a word to me, and didn’t touch me. This morning you barely glanced at me. So, yes, deep down, some part of you still likes her, and you’re pissed she likes my brother.”

“She was a complete bitch to me! I’m worried about Leonard!” He tried defending himself. 

You shook your head. “I’d believe that if you were acting worried, and not like he just broke some stupid ‘bro-code’ of some kind.”

“Are you sure it’s me acting jealous? Or are you?” He countered. 

“I'm upset, and I'm hurt, Kirk!” You threw your hands in the air. “Whatever, go have fun eyeing Bella at dinner.” You turned and headed towards your old quarters.

Kirk huffed, heated. “So much for being a strong headed Omega!” 

* * *

Kirk was annoyed, and angry when you weren't in your shared chambers that evening. And it got worse when you weren't at your station. “Lieutenant Uhura, where is Ensign Y/N?” 

“She called in today Captain.” She answered with a slight cold tone. 

His eyebrows furrowed at that, but he simply gave her a nod and went about his own work. He wondered if he had truly upset you that much and had you on his mind all day. Kirk hoped to see you at dinner, but when he didn’t, he became even more worried. He figured you truly wanted space and and trudged back to his quarters. 

He didn’t see you there, either, but hoped you’d come back that night. You didn’t sleep well away from each other, after all. He felt like he stared at the ceiling all night, counting down the hours. 

* * *

You weren’t at breakfast, and you weren’t at your station, either. He decided he’d hunt you down at lunch if he didn’t see you. However, it was Bones who found him mid-morning. “Damn it, Jim!”

Kirk sighed, looking at his friend. “Come to yell at me?” 

Leonard crossed his arms over his chest. “I have, actually! You need to fix things with Y/N!” 

Kirk shrugged. “She’s the one that doesn’t trust me.” 

“She’s hurt, that’s all. She was in MedBay this morning for a few.” He shrugged. “So, I think your pregnant mate is more important than your ego!”

Kirk felt his breath catch in his throat and his head snapped up to his Commanding Medical Officer. “Pregnant?” 

Bones nodded. “Yeah, that’s why she was there.”

Kirk literally dropped everything and ran down to the lifts to get to your hall. He left Bones standing there looking slightly amused.

You groaned as you heard someone knocking, and in less than a second Kirk had used his override code to come in. “You’re pregnant?!” He grinned. His senses were immediately clouded by your scent, but it was much stronger, and almost sweeter. 

You just nodded, still unamused with his behavior. “I am. Not very far along, but I am.” You told him, wondering if he had figured out why you were upset with him. “If you even want a family anymore.” You shrugged, looking down. 

Kirk’s heart sunk before he crawled up the bed and pulled you to him. “I do! So much!” 

“Then why still have feelings for another Omega?” You couldn’t help but melt into him. 

He let out a soft sigh. “I-I don’t.” He started. “I think it just pissed me off that she turned me down and then asked out someone as serious as Bones!”

“But why care?” You shrugged, feeling small and vulnerable. You felt your eyes water. 

He shrugged. “I honestly don’t know.” He admitted.

You nodded. “I think I’ll remain here in my room for a while.” 

“Really?” He asked sadly. “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

You shrugged again. “I’m sorry I’m not her.” 

With a light growl, he moved to pin you. “Don’t ever apologize for not being someone else. I love you. As you are. For being you.”

You shivered but stared up at him. “That’s not what it felt like these past couple days.” 

Leaning down, he kissed you softly. “I know, I’ve been a shitty mate, and I will make it up to you.” He vowed before moving down and lifting your shirt slightly and kissing your lower stomach. “And I’ll be the best daddy I can to you.”

You couldn’t help but smile at that, running a hand through his hair. “I was going to tell you soon. I just didn't know how.”

“I was going to come find you for lunch anyway. I would’ve smelt it.” He smiled. 

“So, you're really happy about this?” You smiled softly. 

“Happy? I’m so excited I might just cry.” He admitted. 

You teared up again. “Come hold me, mate.” You held your arms out for him.

He all but dived into your hold, tucking your face into his neck. “We did it.” 

You held him close. “We did!” You felt joy take over your hurt. 

He began kissing down your neck. “I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you now.” 

“Like you could before?” You giggled.

He hummed. “You’ll see.” 

* * *

Word spread fast about the pregnancy, and Uhura was very excited for you, pulling you into a hug the first time she saw you. “I’m so happy for you!” She nearly squealed. 

Smiling, you hugged her back. “Thank you!”

“Spock sends his congratulations as well. He’s weird about children.” She joked. 

You chuckled. “What isn’t he weird about?” You teased her.

“That is so true.” She chuckled, tugging you to your station. 

Kirk smiled at how happy you sounded, and was glad that things were smoothing out. He’d apologized over and over to you, hating how he’d acted. He felt as if he should apologize to Bones, but decided he’d get over it. 

Every now and then, he would glance over, idly wondering if you’d have a boy or a girl. He would imagine a boy with his eyes and your smile or a girl with your nose and his hair color. Either way, he knew that any kids you had with him would be the cutest. He went from not knowing if he even wanted a family, to having a mate, to wanting a family...and now he knew he wanted a big family.

You caught Kirk staring a couple time and smiled at him, feeling your heart flutter. 

It was towards the end of the day that Kirk decided he wanted to propose. He smiled the more he thought about it, and realized that first thing he had to do was find a ring. He was debating asking Uhura for a bit of help. Maybe he could find something that was so unique that it was from another world. 

“Kirk!” You giggled, patting his shoulder. “It’s dinner time.” 

He looked at you, surprised. Had he spaced out that long? He shook his head and hoped he’d be more attentive. 


End file.
